I've Been Dying To Reach You
by LaChuCha
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Bella works at an ice-skating rink, but when she makes a clumsy mistake, what will it lead to? Lemon//B


((...HI. lol. So, how's everyone doooing? Great? Well that's just superrr. All right, so this one is just going to be a one-shot. It might turn out a little short (just like all my other stories) but I'll do my best. Okay, so, this is kind of my first lemon...so don't be too harsh on me! Dx))

**~BELLA~**

"Order up!" I called over my shoulder, hearing the rapid shuffling of feet not even two seconds later.

"Oooh, ooh, me first! Me first!"

"Nooo, me!"

"I ordered fiiirst!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the immature whining. Picking up the five baskets of hotdogs, chips, cookies, and many other horrible food choices for kids, I twirled around, at the same time trying not to tip over from how much weight I was holding, and almost dropped all of it at the sight of my customers.

There were at least thirty kids, drooling up at the food I was holding. Twenty, minimum. Must've been a party.

I took a deep breath and started walking out to their conjoined tables, not believing they could carry all of it.

"We can carry it, Miss!" one boy shouted up at me, suddenly appearing by my side.

I smiled, unconvinced. "It's all right. I needed to get out of that cramped space anyway," I added.

He glanced back at the unreasonably tiny hut I worked in, his mouth forming a little 'o'. I looked away to hide my smile.

Once I got to the table, with about a billion kids crowded around my legs, I set the food down and attempted to slide away without getting trampled on. After I heard the kids laughing and screaming over by the food, probably tackling eachother in the process, I sighed and wiped the invisible sweat off my forehead. It was at times like these that I actually liked my job.

"Excuse me," a shrill voice sounded in my ears, making me jump and turn around instantly. Her eyes looked apologetic after my reaction, and the edges of her lips curled up into a smile. Well, almost. "Thank you for taking it over. This party we're holding is almost too much to bear," she commented, letting out a laugh.

I grinned and nodded, "I can't imagine what it would be like, taking care of that many kids for a whole day. Who's party?" I asked, genuinly curious.

"Jonah, over there," she nodded to the little boy who offered help with the food. He was now giving a wet-willy to another little girl, who whipped around and scowled at him. I smiled. "His ninth birthday." I found it amazing how she could tell which kid was hers, even though he was almost invisible in the large crowd of kids to me.

"That's nice," I replied. "Coming to an ice-skating rink. I never thought a boy would come here of all places for his birthday," I chuckled, tilting my head.

"Oh, this is one of his favorite places ever, believe it or not," her eyebrows raised just like mine in astonishment. "He's actually pretty good," she noted and shook the tiny baby in her arms. Wow, I didn't even notice she was holding one until now. I am so unobservent at times. I felt so bad for the lady; she had so many kids to take care of for the day. The baby had a pink bow on top of its head, with almost unseeable blonde hair making a shield around its head. I guessed it was a baby girl. She had a light pink skirt and shirt on with a white sweater and a tiny pair of sneakers. She looked so fragile, and I smiled. I tried not to 'aww' at her cuteness.

Apparently she didn't notice my observing.

"MOM! Kyle won't give me my present back!" a voice shrieked from across the room.

"Oh, it seems they've already started the presents," she tsk'd, irritated. She then glanced back at me and smiled meekly. "It was nice talking to you."

I smiled back and nodded. "Good luck with the birthday boy," I teased.

She laughed, making her way over there. "Yes, it'll be an interesting day," she agreed.

Once she made it back over to the party, I turned around and bounced back to my working place. I noticed more people heading over to the snack-shack and exhaled. Well, at least it's not another party.

After I got done with the next group of people, who, luckily, only got a couple bag of chips, I sat down in the chair I usually never got the chance to sit in and relaxed. I pulled out a magazine from one of the shelves at my right and flipped through a few of the pages as I waited for another customer looking for food.

I pulled out a piece of bubble gum from my purse that hid under a shelf and began chewing on it out of boredom. This magazine was just like all the others. 'Is Brangelina' -- I silently giggled at the name. Poor Brad. -- 'Going Down The Toilet?', 'Best And Worst Dressed Of This Month', and, of course, the all-time favorite, 'What The Hell Happened To Britney?'. I took a deep, long breath and closed my eyes. I thought of what I would do once I got home. I had just moved out of the house I've lived in for over fifteen years of my life, about a week ago. I needed to get away from Charlie. He was practically sufficating me with his rules, limitations and daily routine (go to Brandy's, eat steak and blueberry cobbler, go home, and then ignore eachother.). It was all the same.

"Hello."

I jumped from the sound of the velvety smooth voice and my eyes flashed open. My mouth practically dropped open, immediately ceasing my gum-chewing, and my breath hitched.

This man was beautiful.

Yeah, I know, weird word. But really, it was the first word that came to mind when I first saw his flawless face. Pale, creamy skin, unkept hair that looked to be a strange bronze color, thick dark eyebrows, a beautifully sculpted face with a strong jaw line, gorgeous, full lips, and piercing eyes that reminded me of emeralds. I couldn't take my eyes away from his to check out his body. But, I found I didn't need to. I could already tell he was perfect.

Realizing I hadn't responded in probably over a minute, I mentally shook my head and switched my gaze to the floor, a dark blush staining my cheeks without my consent. "Uhm... Hi. What could I get you?" I questioned, slowly -- oh, so slowly -- raising my eyes back to his.

I felt my face burn an even more prominent scarlet as I saw clear, apparent amusement in his eyes. I took another deep breath and steadied myself so I didn't look so mentally retarded. I looked straight into his eyes this time, confidence washing over me.

"Uh..." He looked to be skimming his eyes across the menu on top of the hut. "A small coke, please." He smiled, a fantastically dazzling smile that was sure to knock me off my feet if I were to be standing. My eyes widened minutely as I just noticed I was still sitting.

My body instantly responded to the thought as I quickly raised myself to my feet, with a little more energy than necessary, making my head hit the top of the shack with enough force to make me black out. And I did just that.

Oh. My. God.

**~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~**

I woke up with the feeling of a warm object on me. It was moving across my sweaty forehead, then to my neck, then my wrist. What was happening?

I peeked through one eye, then opened the other as I looked around me, not moving my head whatsoever. I gasped audibly when I saw an extremely handsome and somewhat familiar face blocking my view of anything else. There was deep concern in his eyes and his mouth was set in a frown as he stared at me. He seemed to be looking for something in my eyes, in my expression, or something.

I was eventually beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable under his intent stare, so I unconsciously shrinked back into the floor, my eyes squinting slightly. He seemed to realize this and moved his head away from my face. "Sorry," he muttered, taking my hand into his again. For a moment, I thought he was actually going to hold my hand, like he meant it. But I soon felt like an idiot as he checked my pulse one last time. Disappointment ran through my veins, but I already knew I had no chance with this Adonis.

I looked around us again and noticed we were in the 'storage room' of the shack. It was, surprisingly, more larger than the part of the room that I worked in, and part of the door was open so I felt more cold air coming in. I absentmindedly pulled down my long-sleeved shirt so they could cover my hands. It was a little more cold in this room than the other, I noticed the first day I worked here. Apparently, he took us both in here so no one would be suspicious of my fainting, I think.

"Well, your heartbeat is back to normal," he stated, looking back into my eyes. "Do you feel all right? You hit your head pretty hard," he reminded me, absently resting his hand on top of my hair. "I'm Edward, by the way," he started, holding out his hand for me to take.

I tried to smile, but was too amazed at his beauty to make it look genuine, so it probably turned out to look like a grimace. Great. "Bella," I replied in a low voice. A chill ran through my body as I shook his hand, and I wanted more of it.

I suddenly remembered what had happened right before I blacked out, my whole face turning crimson simultaneously. "Oh, my god..." I mumbled to myself as I slapped my hands onto my face, attempting to hide myself. I failed miserably.

The beautiful man gently took my hands from my face and looked at my questionably. "What's wrong?"

"That's so embarassing!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands out in the air to emphasize my point.

He just stared at me like I was an alien for a moment before breaking out into furious laughter.

I lowered my hands slowly and gaped at him as he continued laughing. I huffed at him and crossed my arms, my stubborness taking over me. As I sat like that for a few seconds, I noticed he was STILL laughing at me. I couldn't help but eventually giggle with him; it was contagious. So here we were, me still laying down on the ground laughing my head off with a god-like model practically toppling down on top of me as he couldn't control his chuckling.

I immediately froze when he actually DID fall on me, but not too hard as to make me lose my breath or anything. He somewhat raised himself so he wasn't fully covering my body, but was still on top of me. Apparently, he didn't want to move either. "I'm sorry..." he breathed, his face mere inches from mine.

At that moment, I didn't know what happened to me, but I felt so bold I wasn't afraid to do anything. I pressed my finger to his lips to keep him from continuing his apology, and rested my other hand on top of his head, partially to keep him from getting up. "No need to apologize." I bit my lip and moved my gaze from his green eyes to his amazing lips. I wanted nothing more than to touch them right now. Jeez, my hormones were really getting the best of me lately.

He blinked really hard for a second before leaning down and firmly pressing his soft lips to mine. Oh, my god, was this really happening?

I began to kiss him back, with just the same amount of pressure he used, thrilled that he was responding this much. I almost had a heartattack when Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth, causing my to moan into his mouth. I hesitantly responded, the tip of our tongues touching and causing hot fire to ignire inside me. All of a sudden, he decided to deepen the kiss, rolling my head to the side to better explore the depths of my mouth. My eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as a small noise of want came out of my mouth. I blushed as he obviously heard it, pulling me even closer. As Edward pressed his body to mine, my breath started to really pick up when I felt his erection pressing against his jeans. I bit my lip in attempt to conceal my groan that was begging to escape my lips.

Eventually we pulled apart, both just gazing at eachother. My heart was tripping faster and faster from the excitement and nervousness. I had only done this once, and it only lasted around thirty seconds. I didn't enjoy it, and I knew this time it was going to be different.

Edward leaned down again and began to devour my lips, running his one hand over the side of my body. I responded greedily, kissing back agressively as I could. I almost lost my breath when I felt his fingers working their way over to my chest. I thought I was going to explode from the anticipation; he was going so damn slow!

"Edward..." I trailed off, whimpering.

"What is it, love?" My heart fluttered at the nickname and I tried not to let my affection for it be so evident.

"T-touch me already," I breathed out, barely coherent as his lips traveled down to my long, pale neck. He made butterfly kisses up and down my neck and eventually started sucking a very sensitive part, almost hidden from my dark locks of hair sticking to my neck from sweat. I heard him chuckle, making my teeth clench.

"As you wish," he murmured into my neck. I swallowed, trying to ignore the raging butterflies in my stomach.

Right after he said that, his hand made it to my nipple through my shirt, squeezing and pinching it, so gently, yet so hard. I squealed out in pleasure and threw my head back as I groaned out. As I was looking back, I noticed the door was still slightly opened, and my breathing stopped. Holy crow, what if someone heard us?! I looked back at Edward, lust in his eyes, but they instantly changed to understanding as he saw where I was looking.

I crawled up on my knees and made my way over to the door, shutting it closed and locking it, making sure it was securely shut so we wouldn't have any interruptions.

When I turned back around, still on my knees, I couldn't help but notice the huge (very, VERY huge) hard-on he had at that moment. My face turned pink, yet again, and he gave me the most beautiful half-smile anyone's ever given me.

"See something you like?" he asked smoothly, grinning.

"Oh, I think I do," I replied in what was supposed to be a sexy voice. Apparently, it was sexy enough.

Edward crawled back over to me and held me in his arms real tightly. He trailed his nose up and down my cheekbone, up my neck, then to my ear. He kissed my it briefly then whispered, "You have no idea how fucking sexy you looked crawling over there."

My knees went weak, and this time, I couldn't stop it, I fell to the ground. Edward impossibly caught me, I don't know how, and set me to the floor again. Suddenly, he pulled off my shirt without my help, and stared down at me as I was only in my bra and pants. "You are so beautiful..." he breathed, gently taking off my bra. I automatically turned red and I turned to hide my blushing face. I couldn't do it for long as he softly took my chin in his hand and turned my face back to stare him in the eyes. He then leaned down and circled his index finger around the shape of my nipple, making me groan out into the darkness. There was no clothing to block him from my skin, and it felt wonderful. He smiled in satisfaction and then pinched one nipple, then the other, making them hard. I didn't think I could take anymore until I felt his mouth on one of them, making me scream at the amazing feeling. He then did the same treatment to the other, the feel of his hot, wet mouth on my breasts making my panties dampen.

I licked my lips once he stopped and my eyes shot open, confused. He was taking his jacket off and I immediately felt left out for some reason. I got up on my knees and helped him take his t-shirt off, unprepared of what I was about to see.

Oh, my god.

He was flawless. His chest was perfectly chiseled and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and run my hands along his beautiful abs. So I did. I heard and felt him hum out a quiet, throaty moan as I squeezed his abs and stomach, my tongue daringly following the movements of my hands. Once I got to his bellybutton, I allowed my tongue to trace all around it, making him grin. I smiled also as I reached his happytrail. My stomach was doing flips as I slowly pulled his pants down and he did the same for me at the same time. He had black boxers on but I could surely enough see the evidence of his arousal. I chewed on my lip again, timidness taking over me. God, why couldn't I just stay confident?

I pulled down his boxers and gasped, quite loudly I might say, once I saw all of him. He was huge. I was sure my face was showing my hesitation so I quickly rearranged my expression so I looked more experienced. My small hands reached out on their own accord and grasped his dick. I became a little bit more confident when I heard him yell out a curse word, and I grinned proudly. As I began moving my hands back and forth over his length, I decided to be risky.

I swiftly leaned my head down and took his member into my mouth, causing him to let out a deep, throaty groan. I started out slowly and hummed around his dick, knowing it would feel even better this way. I soon began picking up my pace and squeezing what I couldn't fit into my mouth with my hands. I then sucked in my cheeks, making even more suction. I could tell it would be soon when he'd become undone.

"Ahh...oh, my Bella," he hissed out, gritting his teeth. I then took him out of my mouth and licked my lips, tasting his pre-cum. It actually wasn't unpleasant at all.

"Come for me, Edward," I tried out, getting close to his face.

Just at that moment, he let himself go with a final thrust in my hands, and a very loud moan. He came all over my hands and I instantly reached up and sucked some of it off of my fingers, making him gasp. I could see he was still up for more.

Edward kept those emerald eyes on me, as though he were keeping me in a trance as the fingers that touched every sensitive part of my body slid their way down to the most intimate part of me and slipped off my panties. My eyes widened and a deafening whimper escaped my lips as he slipped a finger between the folds of the one place he neglected. "Swollen with desire," I heard him murmur with a light grin. I could barely register anything he was saying, his fingers were rubbing the deepest, innermost parts of my being; teasing me, tantalizing me. I moaned, causing his eyes to stare mine down with lust.

Chocolate against emerald.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that his hardness grew a little bit more so I continued to moan, for him, for his pleasure. All of my thoughts of anything were interrupted as my body tightened, I arched my back and screamed Edward's name into the dark room, where hundreds of people were walking around just outside of it.

He kissed me again, removing the last shred of clothing that were around my ankles, and threw them across the floor. He looked at me intently, the frightened part of me thought he looked so large, so dangerous towering over me. I could see his shaft, only the second time I had ever seen a man's before; does he even know I've been taken like this before? He should know it was not enjoyable whatsoever. Maybe just the first one for the time being.

"Edward, I--" I stopped myself and took a deep breath, him being surprised at the sudden outburst. "I just w-wanted to let you know that I've done this before...and I--I'm ready," I nodded, determined.

He nodded with me, his eyes thankful. He then, very gently, slipped a knee between mine to open me up, then positioned himself between my legs, as I try to stop my hands from trembling with the wonderful excitement of fear and anticipation. Would it still hurt this time? He kissed me once more, breaking me out of my reveries, before slowly thrusting the full length of himself into me, and it ended up only allowing me to feel the inhuman greatness of the pleasure. I screamed from the initial shock of the feeling and pleaded him to go faster. He just slipped a hand underneath my back, lifting me up on his lap so I could bounce up and down more easily. He thrusted his hips up more faster after a couple of minutes of me repeating his name over and over again.

"Please!" I shrieked as he started going at an inhuman pace. Or maybe it was just me; I tended to overreact. It seemed my pleas and chants were getting to him as I felt him get even bigger inside of me.

The room was originally cold but while he was inside of me, I felt like I was on fire.

"Oh, Bella! The things...you d-do...to me..." he grunted out, obviously feeling me tighten around him. All I could feel was him pulsating from within me. I turned my head and kissed him, long and hard, my whole body wanting to consume him. He shifted and increased his pace even more. My head fell back onto his shoulder, moans of sinful pleasure emanating from my mouth. He leaned forward and began to suck on my breasts, making me gasp. I gave in and it felt wonderful. He laid me back down and shifted my hips once again, going even deeper, I screamed as my body created emotions I had never felt before. Somewhere in my stupor I wrapped my legs around his torso, screaming for him to go deeper, he gratefully complied, slowing down, speeding up, torturing me, pleasuring me. My arms found his neck and my lips found his, he moaned into my mouth.

It was perfect.

All of a sudden, I felt his throbbing dick inside me start becoming very large, making me scream out in pleasure yet again, and pulsate within me very prominently. I whimpered at the breathtaking feeling, knowing what was coming.

"Bella, I-- " He didn't even need to finish the sentence. I suddenly felt him explode deep within me, feeling his seed shoot so far up, it felt like it was in my stomach. I came the hardest I'd ever had. At that moment, all I could see were stars.

**~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~**

After we'd gotten dressed and ready, we gave eachother a long and meaningful kiss, and that one kiss seemed to put all the others behind. We had just made love, and I'd never felt so whole in my entire life. I had found him and there was no stopping that.

We cleaned up the storage room once we were finished, him making plenty of comments about what we had just done earlier, and me trying to ignore both his embarrassing jokes and my infuriating blush.

I opened the door, so happy it hadn't cracked open or something while we were...uhm...spending time together. It was a good thing I was on break throughout all of that, or I would've definitely been fired. It had been at least thirty minutes, and if I wasn't on break, there probably would've been a line with not only one party like earlier, but I'll bet at least twenty.

I exhaled at the though of that.

Edward noticed.

"What?" He smiled, nudging my arm.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something," I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"I think I can guess. Was it your face while you were...screaming my name?" He guessed, leaning down and blowing in my ear.

I tried my hardest not to collapse at that moment. Or grab him and take him for a round two.

I blushed so red I could even feel the heat flaming my face, which made me blush even more, if that was possible.

"Because that was the best part, in my opinion," he added, raising his eyebrows. I smiled and he offered his radiant smile back.

I leaned up on my tip-toes and gave him, what I hoped, was the best kiss he'd ever had. It was most definitely in my top five.

Once I finished making out with him, I briefly pecked his cheek and smiled as I kept walking out to my second shift.

He grinned as if he were in a daze, me feeling proud and slightly arrogant that I caused him to make that face, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "What was that for?

I shrugged and glanced back up at him, my lips curving up into a smile. "For finding me."

((Holy cow! That's the longest story I've ever written. xD Well, it's a one-shot, so, meh. lol. All right, guys, PLEASE review and tell me how I did! I wanna know if I did okay or not, and if I should even continue writing. xD I don't want to continue if I suck or something... anyways. Just. Review. Please. Thank you! :D))


End file.
